


Itch

by Jillian



Series: Scratching itches [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over four weeks and Tommy can't wait any longer. Adam needs to let Tommy scratch that itch or he's afraid he'll die of blue balls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

Tommy’s frustrated. 

Tommy’s been frustrated for a while now. Yes, he’s working on some amazing projects and he gets to enjoy time with family and friends. But he’s still frustrated. And restless.

It’s all Adam’s fault, the fucker. He’s so busy lately with new projects and parties and not shaving that he hardly has any time for Tommy. He’s been busy for four weeks, three days, seven hours and twenty-fucking-three minutes. Yes, Tommy has been keeping track.

Tommy is staring at his phone with a defeated look. A text from Adam from only a few minutes ago reads: ‘In three days I will be a contracted singer once more. flying to NY tonight, be back next week. Let’s meet up after. xo’. One more week? Seven more days? 168 more hours? (What? He has a calculator app on his phone, he was bored and curious.)

‘Not busy now, if you’re home I could swing by ;-)’. It wasn’t a real lie. He had promised Brian he would practice at home for their gig, but the day was still long, especially for an insomniac. So if he does that after he comes back, he kept to his promise.

‘Packing…’ Only Adam could turn this in an all day event. Even his damn underwear needs to match with his outfit. 

‘Bring razor!’

‘No need ;)’

‘Want me to do it? ;-)’

…

‘Come on, dude, lemme come over. I promise I’ll be good.’

Tommy is actually surprised that his phone rings next. He’d expected a cocky reply, not a call.

‘Stop texting me Tommy, I’ll never get packed in time.’

‘Then let me help. You’ll be done in twenty minutes, I promise.’

‘That’s what I’m afraid of. I’ve seen your suitcases, I still have nightmares.’

‘Then I’ll sit in a corner while you pack.’

‘What’s the matter, Tommy? Why so anxious?’

‘I… well… it’s been a few weeks since… since we last hung out together.’ Tommy feels awkward saying it like this, saying it out loud even. 

Adam is quiet for a few moments, then answers ‘How long has it been, Tommy?’ And Tommy knows what Adam means.

‘Four weeks, three days, seven hours and thirty-seven minutes…’

‘And have you been good all this time? Be honest now.’

‘Would I be this desperate if I hadn’t? Come on, man, I’m dying over here. My balls have gone from blue to black. I fear for my health. I can even do it while you pack. I’ll sit quietly in a corner, I’ll really try not to make any sound this time. Just, please…’

‘Has it been that long? I’m so sorry, Tommy.’ Tommy could hear Adam think through the phone. Hopefully trying to figure out how to put him on his to-do-before-leaving-list. ‘I could use a little tension relief as well. Can you really be good for me, Tommy? Will you really sit quietly in a corner while I finish packing?’

‘Yes’ Tommy shivers.

‘Take a cab and be here in an hour.’ Without another word, Adam hung up. Tommy isn’t surprised. Adam still isn’t comfortable with their ‘situation’. Whatever you could call that situation. They aren’t an item. They’re not together. They just have this urge that will not go away. It’s like an itch that needs to be scratched. 

The itch has just gotten more frequent lately.

Tommy makes sure his make-up is perfect. Adam will never say it, but Tommy knows he appreciates it. He applies a good layer of hooker-red lipstick. Adam might have said he hated it on stage, but he sure does love it in private.

The usual funny look from the cab driver makes Tommy snicker. They always do it. The funnier the look, the quieter the driver will be. Something Tommy very much appreciates. He hates taking cabs, especially if the driver is chatty.

Thirty minutes later, the cab pulls up to the curb just around the corner from Adam’s building. Tommy can’t resist to lick his lips while he pays the cabby. The guy turns beet-red and drives off without counting his money. Priceless.

‘Come on up.’ Adam says as he buzzes Tommy in. In the elevator, Tommy enters the code to get to Adam’s floor and it flies him up. Just like always, the door to Adam’s apartment is already open but Adam is not there to greet him.

Every time Tommy enters, he feels like running. He doesn’t get either why he needs this so bad. But Tommy never runs. The need for release is stronger and wins every time.

He walks towards the bedroom where he knows Adam will be. 

‘Close the door.’ Adam says without looking up. There are three suits on the bed and various shirts around it. The suitcase on the floor already has a few suits packed in it probably, by the looks of it. Adam can be such a girl, bringing triple the amount of outfits than the days he will actually be gone.

‘Sit.’ Again, nothing more. Tommy goes down and sits on his knees by the now closed door. He’s painfully hard and his skinnies only make it worse. He doesn’t say a word however. He promised Adam he would be quiet and he is. 

Just… he had hoped that maybe he would get to touch himself now. That’s what he had come here for. Yes, of course he always hopes for more. But right now, just getting off would be fine by him.

Adam doesn’t say a word for the next half hour. And Tommy just waits. He keeps quiet as promised. His legs are getting numb and he would really like to move but he dares not to ask.

‘Take everything off.’ Adam sounds out of breath. His voice rough.

This is a surprise. Adam has never asked him to get undressed. Not even that one night they almost took things too far. Especially since that night.

Does he really want to do this? They’ve never done this before. This is taking things to a whole new level and Tommy needs to decide in the next three seconds if he’s ready for this.

‘I thought you said you’d be good for me, Tommy.’

Time’s up… His body decides before his mind does. His shirt is off before he realises what he’s doing. His shoes and skinnies take a little longer. Or a lot longer. Both his legs are numb and won’t cooperate.  
He sits back on his numb knees next to a pile of his clothes. He looks up at Adam but he’s still busy with his outfits. 

‘Are you hard for me, Tommy? I don’t want to see your cock limp now.’

‘Y-yes.’ His dick hasn’t gone soft ever since Adam told him he could come over. 

‘Good. Give it a few strokes. Just a few. I don’t want you to come yet.’

‘Thank you.’ Tommy almost whispers. Finally, after a month of holding out, he gets to touch himself. Pre-come oozes out the tip at the first touch and Tommy has to concentrate not to come right away.

He’s just so sensitive. Every stroke feels like both heaven and hell. He wants to come badly but he doesn’t. He doesn’t want it to be over so soon. 

‘Stop. Let go. You’ve had enough for now.’ Adam’s voice was right next to his ear. When had that happened?

‘Damn, Tommy, you are so beautiful like this. You are so close, you are shaking. I could watch you like this for hours. I think I will do that one day when I have more time. But my taxi will be here in an hour.’

Adam stands back up and unbuckles his belt.

‘Sit up straight, Tommy.’

He pops the buttons of his jeans.

‘Hands behind your back. Wet those pretty lips for me.’

Adam’s cock matched Tommy’s rock hard status. Tommy was impressed. Walking around with confined wood isn’t easy, but when you’re Adam’s size AND wearing pretty tight jeans yourself, it deserves a prize.

‘Open wide, Tommy. Don’t make me regret letting you come over while I still have a million things to do.’

Fuck, Tommy loves it when Adam talks to him like this. He does as he’s told and quickly closes his red lips around Adam’s huge shaft. This is why he put lipstick on, this is what Adam secretly loves.

It’s not easy not using his hands, especially when he pops out of his mouth and that big purple head bounces out of reach. But Tommy manages to get him back. With as much saliva as he can produce, he starts a dirty, wet blow. He loves those sloppy and slurpy sounds and makes sure to do it as loud as he can. 

His own cock is throbbing, begging for attention, screaming for release. It fuels Tommy, turns him on even more if that is even possible. One day he’ll want to try to come just like this, without any touches, just his extreme turned on emotions. He could do it, he knows he can.

Adam grabs Tommy’s hair and pushes in deeper. Another thing still on Tommy’s to do list, that he still hasn’t managed to succeed in; swallow cock to the hilt. Every now and then Adam tries without warning, but Tommy always knows when it’s coming. Just like now.

That first push against the back of his throat is always the scariest. But at the same time, it’s his favourite one. It’s as if he’s choking and about to throw up at the same time. When Adam tries again, he manages to get the head down and Adam gasps, both in surprise and from the feeling it gives. 

Tommy has secretly been practicing with a dildo he bought online. The cock was definitely not the right size and it felt weird but it made it all worth it right in this moment.

‘Fuuuuuck, Tommy, this feels so good, it’s so tight. It feels like I’m fucking you, baby.’

Tommy manages to swallow head two more times before Adam pulls back again and starts to fuck his mouth. 

Like reins, Adam is using Tommy’s hair to guide Tommy’s mouth around his cock. He’s fucking him faster and faster. Adam is delirious, he wouldn’t be able to stop now if anyone was to walk inside the room. 

It hurts the back of Tommy’s throat with every push Adam gives. Tears are running down his cheeks and his jaw hurts more than his knees do. But Tommy will never complain, he will never say anything hurt. He wants Adam to keep going, give him more, make it hurt more.

Tommy had not expected Adam to pull back suddenly. He had been sure Adam would come down his throat. It’s not the best taste in the world, in fact, Brussels sprouts taste better than come does, but it’s the thrill of having come in your mouth that makes Tommy beg for more.

‘Sit back, Tommy, let me see that beautiful body.’

Adam is jerking himself hard, trying to copy the feeling from inside Tommy’s mouth. Tommy opens his mouth wide, wanting to taste Adam’s come, but Adam’s not aiming for his mouth.

When the first drops hit Tommy’s chest it feels like lightning strike. Hit after hit electrify Tommy’s body, he’s on fire but every hit flames his body up more.

‘I-I need to save this image.’ Adam stutters after a few, getting his phone out of his back pocket. He takes a picture of Tommy, covered in come, his cock leaking with his own pre-come, a glazed look on his face. Adam stares at the picture, a last drop of seed dropping to the floor and a shudder courses through his veins.

‘Do it.’ Adam’s voice is hoarse, while he tucks his lipstick-covered cock back in his pants. ‘Fuck your hand as hard as you can. Let me watch you come all over yourself. Pretend it’s my hand touching you. Maybe one day I will. Will you let me, Tommy? Will you let me touch you until you come so hard, you’ll see stars? Will you let me put one finger up that pretty little ass, find that sweet spot I know you’ve been searching for and then let me jerk you off hard and fast? You will, won’t you? I can see it in your face. You’re thinking about it now, imagining what it would be like. You like the idea too, your cock got harder when I asked you. You’re so close now. Imagine all the things you’d want me to do to you. I’d do them too and you know it. Come for me, Tommy. Come on the thought of me fucking you.’

Tommy does. The thought of Adam fucking him from behind is what tips him over the edge... hard. Another first.

Tommy falls backwards, his orgasm not subsiding. Every time he thinks he can finally breathe again, another shudder runs through him and he’s back to gasping for air. In the far distance, he can hear Adam’s phone camera take another picture, but he doesn’t care. Let him. Maybe it’ll help when Tommy is begging for another round.

He lays on the floor for a good fifteen minutes. He wants to move but his body won’t let him yet. He feels Adam clean him up. First a warm washcloth and later a soft towel. Adam is the opposite of who he was before now. He’s so sweet and gentle. He doesn’t speak but Tommy is glad he doesn’t. He’s not ready for words just yet.

Adam seems to feel the same way. He goes back to packing after he finishes cleaning Tommy up.

When a taxi comes to pick Adam up, the only words that have been spoken are to set a new appointment the night Adam comes back. Many words that should have been spoken, such as what this is they are doing, are left unspoken, like every time they are together.

And just like every time, they say goodbye like old friends do, as if nothing happened. They hug, they pat each other on the back and they both get in separate taxi’s. Both counting down until they next meet.


End file.
